


Sentiment

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sherlock's Coat, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's university days were brightened for a while by his relationship with an extraordinary friend and lover. After all these years, he still has an almost-daily reminder of that man's kindness and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394983) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



 

_"Sherlock, I know you’ve wanted to end this for some time now, so… please, just… let’s say good-bye as friends. Tonight. Here on this bridge, Call it sentiment, if you will."_

"Sentiment?"

_"Yes, seeing as It’s the first place we kissed. I thought it would be fitting. And no…don’t fret if you don’t remember it.  You’ve probably deleted it to make room for, oh, say, the chemical compounds found in various types of tobacco ash."_

"Victor, I want you to know that your kindness to me has always meant a great deal."

_"Well, thank you, Sherlock. I’m glad to know it. Truly."_

"I haven’t deleted it. That kiss. You wrapped your coat around me to shield me from the cold."

_"Yes, and I gave you my blue scarf to wear back to the dorms. You never did give that back, did you?"_

"I’m sure I could find it amongst my things, if you need it back…"

_"Not at all. I’d be happy for you to keep it. In fact, I’d like you to have something else of mine. I’d like you to have this coat as well. I bought it for our first date, did you know that? Ever since, I’ve associated it with thoughts of, it sounds schoolboyish to say, but, thoughts of our love. I know, I know….sentiment again."_

"Then, would you not wish to keep it? As a… token? Is that not the typical  response?"

_"Would you say ours was a typical relationship, Sherlock?"_

"No."

_"Exactly. In truth, I don’t believe I could bear keeping it. And as your height and build are nearly the same as mine, it would make sense for you to have it."_

"It might also cause me to think of you when I wore it. Or do I mistake your motives, Victor?"

_"Sherlock, you have never once mistaken any of my motives. Yes, I do hold out some hope that you will continue to think of me, to remember our time together. I don’t expect that will be the case, but it would help me heal, I think, if I could imagine that scenario.  Will you take it, Sherlock? And wear it from time to time? As a favour to me?"_

"Of course, Victor. And… Thank you."

********

 

_"Well, you’ve done it, now: Lestrade’s not answering his mobile. And that’s never a good sign. Thought up a way to apologise, yet, Sherlock?"_

 

"Mmm."

 

_"Sherlock? What is it? D’you see something on the water? Under the bridge?"_

 

"No, John.  No, it’s nothing like that."

 

_"Then what is it? Sherlock, hey,..are you all right? Your face has gone flushed. Am I missing something, here?"_

 

"No.  But I am. I am the one missing something.  Something from many years ago.  Just… please just give me a moment."

 

_"A moment?"_

 

"Yes, John. I just need a moment to recover a buried memory."

 

_"For the case?"_

 

"No. It’s merely… sentiment."

 

 


End file.
